


The First and the Last

by kaguya_yoru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione remembered the first time perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and the Last

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on May 21, 2005.

Hermione remembered the first time perfectly.

She had had a fight with Ron earlier that day. It was one of their worst ones, one that made her fight back tears and turn away before he could see. She heard him storm away muttering about how she never listened to him and brushed the tears from her eyes and told herself that she was just being silly, crying over a boy. It had been impossible to concentrate on Advanced Arithmancy after that.

She had walked back to Gryffindor Tower at curfew, berating herself for losing four hours of perfectly good studying time. After passing through the portrait hole, she crossed the common room quickly, not wanting to be bothered about homework when she hadn’t completed hers, not wanting to see the still smoldering anger in Ron’s eyes.

She had opened the door and saw Ron sitting on her bed, looking decidedly out of place in the girl’s dormitory, her roommates conspicuously absent. She had begun to wonder how he had gotten past the built-in security for the girl’s side when she was arrested by the expression on his face. She, who prided herself on memorizing everything upon sight or hearing, couldn’t remember a single word of what Ron said. She was too caught up in the tone of his voice, in the awkward gestures of his hands, and when she found herself beside him on her bed, she had no idea when she had crossed the room. Ron had refused to meet her gaze during his speech, but when he felt the mattress dip, his eyes suddenly met hers, startled. His voice trailed off and his hands abruptly stopped in mid-air.

Slowly, one of his hands came towards her face as Ron’s eyes never left hers. It hovered for an eternal moment before it very gently cupped her cheek. Hermione realized that this was the first time that Ron had touched her outside of a life-threatening situation as sparks flew across her skin. She closed her eyes briefly and placed her hand over the one still cupping her cheek. Ron whispered “Hermione” and slowly leaned in. Their kiss was awkward and clumsy and Hermione thought it was the most perfect kiss in the world and that there could never be a better kiss. Ron proved her wrong time and time again.

Hermione remembered the last time perfectly.

She had had a fight with Ron earlier that day. It was one of their minor ones, one that would leave her seething for a few hours and then she would wait, content in the knowledge that Ron would soon come back to apologize. She had busied herself with making dinner, laughing a little at how much of a fuss they had made over something so silly that she couldn’t even remember anymore.

She had been cutting up the carrots, when Ron had entered the kitchen and stood in the doorway, quietly watching her. Startled when she had turned around to grab her wand for something, she had chastised him for surprising her, her voice still a little cold from their fight. She quickly spun around to turn off the stove and was surprised to find him so close when she turned back around.

His expression stopped her from speaking. She couldn’t remember a word that Ron said, too caught up in his tone, in the look in his eyes, and when she felt the wetness on her cheek, she had no idea when she had started to cry. Questions arose in her mind but she couldn’t seem to move to ask them. Ron ended his speech and hesitated a moment. Then he dropped a brief kiss on her lips that left sand in her throat and tore her heart from her chest when his lips released hers.

She heard him walk into the living room and the tiny pop as he Disapparated. Only then did she collapse onto the kitchen floor. She had thought that Ron would never see her tears. Ron had proved her wrong again.


End file.
